Juste parfaite
by Hana65
Summary: Quelques pas. Un arrêt. Un simple et unique regard de côté... Et c'est ainsi qu'il la vit. Elle.


**Bonjour les gens !**

Et nooon, je ne suis pas morte ! (Malheur à ceux qui sont déçus par cette annonce, non mais ! D8)

Huit mois d'absence déjà… Je suis désolée pour ceux qui me suivent en même temps que mes précédents écrits, et qui aimeraient quand même pouvoir avoir droit à une suite… Il se trouve que j'ai sévèrement manquée d'inspiration, et fut atteinte d'une maladie à peine curable appelée : la flemme. Mais rien n'est à l'abandon, juste en pause pour un temps encore indéterminé, certes…

Je passerais quelques infos sur mon profil si vous désirez savoir à quel stade j'en suis, et à propos de mes projets d'écriture, tout ça... ^^

Enfin bref, désolée de vous embêter avec mon blabla, je vous laisse à présent vous concentrer plutôt sur cet OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parfaite. Elle était parfaite. Simplement.

Sa splendeur, son éclat, sa beauté, sa finesse… Sa symétrie. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour, ses yeux d'or de shinigami pourraient être remplis d'une telle passion devant quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais apporté le moindre intérêt… Jusqu'à présent.

Ah, il était décidément sous le charme. Malheureusement, il avait dû partir avant que le couvre-feu ne sonne à Shibusen et que son père ne lui passe un savon… Mais il aurait tellement souhaité rester à son chevet, à l'admirer plus longtemps. Pour toujours, s'il le fallait. A contempler d'une infinie tendresse l'intensité de son éclat, sa longue et fine allure, droite comme un i, et ces si soyeux fils argentée…

Tout son être, dans toute sa magnificence purement symétrique. Il aurait tellement souhaité la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'à peine l'effleurer du bout des doigts… Parcourir chaque parcelle de sa si douce et pâle texture, dessiner ses formes à la foi si voluptueuses et pourtant tellement rudes, la prendre dans ses bras, et s'enfuir avec le plus loin possible…

Non ! Mais que racontait-il donc ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de déblatérer de telles idées… Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Il n'était plus dans son état normal, et se mettait à penser d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais su oser avant, comme de violents péchés interdits qui le soumettaient à succomber…

Mais à présent, tout avait changé. D'un jour à l'autre, en l'instant d'une courte fraction de seconde, la vie de Death the Kid venait d'être boulversée.

Elle l'avait complètement envoûtée. Son souvenir s'était imprimé dans sa tête, et y resterait profondément gravé à tout jamais, sans aucun doute. Une rencontre si merveilleuse, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Personne ne refait deux fois la même découverte.

Car chaque symétrie possédait ses caractéristiques propres, après tout.

Elle fut si radieuse, étincelante de chaque parcelle de son être face à la lueur du soleil ardent, brûlant contre les vitres de cet espace proprement aménagé autour d'elle, agrée d'un doux parfum reflétant une union de divers arômes. Délicieux. Mais pas autant qu'elle. Ah... Il s'enivrait de nouveau à cette odeur qui le rattachait à ce beau souvenir…

Il fallait que lui, Death the Kid, le puissant meister et fils cadet de Maître Shinigami, se retrouve dans une bien piètre situation… Lui habituellement si digne…

Ou presque, lorsqu'il ne se traitait pas de déchet et proclamant au suicide, durant de longues minutes souvent interminables. Même le soutien de ses deux coéquipières Liz et Patty pour lui remonter le moral et le remettre d'aplomb ne suffisait pas toujours. Y compris dans les situations les plus tendues.

D'ailleurs, elles devaient l'attendre à leur résidence. Devait-il leur raconter cette aventure ?

Hum… Peut-être valait-il mieux que non… Liz ne serait peut-être pas du genre à trahir un tel secret, mais Patty… Que se passerait-il si la bande à Soul et aux autres venaient à l'apprendre ?

Mon Dieu, il n'osait même pas imaginer !

Mais tout de même… Il devait absolument conter à quelqu'un l'indécente beauté de cette serpillière.

* * *

…

Ce quelqu'un, c'est vous... (Merci mon imagination débile de me pousser à écrire de tels délires pour me replonger dans l'écriture)

Je ne m'excuserais même pas pour avoir osée écrire cet OS purement stupide, et je ne regrette rien ! 8'D (Death the Kid nous apprends désormais qu'il existe une nouvelle forme d'amour : la serpillièrophilie)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte même les tomates que vous voudriez me jeter xD

Gros bisous !


End file.
